Kid Icarus Uprising- The Next Life
by ScarredWarrior15
Summary: PitxViridi, PittoxPhospora Rated M for a reason. Like it? Hate it? Review! Oh and don't troll P.M me! Don't have anything nice to say don't say it at all! Or in your case don't text it at all..
1. Chapter 1

PitxViridi! (I hope this makes it onto the Piridi club on fanfiction.)  
Anywho this is rated M for strong sexual themes! You have been warned!

Chapter 1- Pit, Viridi and the Last of Palutena. (A/N this takes place while Palutena is possessed by the Chaos Kin.)

Pit fired his Beam claws at the enemy centurions.

"Damn! They have gotten pretty fucking strong since Lady Palutena got possessed by the Chaos Kin!" Pit exclaims killing one of the centurions.

"We will destroy you!" The centurions say..

"Hello Pit." Says a familier voice.

"L- Lady Palutena?" Pit stutters.

"Yes Pit It's me Lady Palutena." The Goddess Of Light says.

*Pit dodges a attack from a centurion*

"I have let the people grow arrogant and betray the heavenly order" Palutena continues.

"So I am paying for my sin and KILLING ALL THE HUMANS!" Palutena says with a evil cackle.

"No! The Palutena I know would never say something like that!" Pit says.

"Please. Angels can never truly know gods." Palutena says.

"And This goddess is sick of YOU!" Palutena says appearing out of nowhere and swiping at Pit with her staff.

"Aaagh!" Pit says flying back and getting knocked onto his side.

"Oww.." Pit mumbles.

"TIME TO DIE PIT!" Lady Palutena bellows.

"Not so fast!" Another familier voice says.

"V- Viridi..?" Pit mumbles and then blacks out.

*Viridi appears out of nowhere and knocks Palutena to the ground with her staff*  
"Comn Pit." Viridi says picking up Pit and disapearing.

"You will PAY for this Goddess Of Nature." Palutena threatens.

"Yeah yeah shut your yapper old hag." Viridi says appearing again.

"TIME TO DIE!" Palutena says charging at Viridi and smacking her staff into her head.

"Ughh.." Viridi groans after being knocked to the ground.

"This is the end for you!" Palutena says.

"No.." Viridi says getting up grabbing Pit and disapearing.

"Dam you!" Palutena growls.

*Back at Viridi's palace/temple*

"Pit. Pit! Wake up!" Viridi says franticly.

"Ugghh.." Pit mumbles opening his eyes.

"Viridi?!" Pit stammers surprised to see the Beautiful goddess standing before him.

"Yes. It's me." Viridi says.

"Whe- Where am I?" Pit asks confused.

"You are at my temple." Viridi says.

"Oh." Pit says jumping out of bed.

"Wanna eat?" Viridi asks.

"Sure!" Pit says.

*They head into the kitchen.*

"Ok.. So I thought tonight we would have a fresh fruit salad and then for dessert we would eat a chocolate souffle." Viridi says.

"Sounds good!" Pit says rubbing his stomach.

"Good." The Goddess Of Nature says.

*Pit walks over and starts chopping fruit and throws them in a bowl while Viridi prepares the Chocolate Souffle.*

"Alright Now I just set the time for two hours.." Viridi mumbles putting the Chocolate Souffle in the oven."

"Viridi!" Pit calls.

"Yes?" Viridi says.

"I finished making the fruit salad! It looks delish!" Pit exclaims.

"Ok can you put that in the refrigerator?" Viridi asks.

"Sure!" Pit says running into the room and putting the Salad in the refrigerator.

"Ok.. the dessert should be ready in two hours." Viridi says glancing at the oven timer.

"Wanna watch TV while we wait?" Pit asks.

"Sure! My favorite show is on that is called how to kill all humanity with a reset bomb!" Viridi chuckles.

"Oh no." Pit says as Viridi takes out 548965387 Reset Bombs and bombing evey state and country in the whole world.

*CUT!*

"Sure! My favorite show is on! Its called MW3!" Viridi says.

"Thats a VIDEO GAME Viridi.." Pit says.

"So?" Viridi asks.

"Do you have a Xbox?" Pit asks.

"Yes I do and I have all the Call Of Duty's!" Viridi boasts.

"Cool!" Pit says.

"Wanna play Call Of Duty Black Ops 25?" Viridi asks.

"Sure!" Pit says.

*They play and Pit makes a class that has Thundergun as primary and Raygun as secoundary.. Might as well show u the classes.

class 1- Primary- Thundergun with extended clip. Secoundary- Raygun. Lethal- Monkey bomb (It forces all players over to it when they see it.)

class 2- Primary- Wunderwaffe Secoundary- Gersh Device.

class 3- Primary- Winters Howl Secoundary- Pack-A-Punched Thundergun. Perks- Free Pack-A-Punch.)

"Aww man! Viridi you ROCK at this game!" Pit whines.

"Oh shaddup and don't whine. Its bad for nature!" Viridi says.

"How is that possible..?" Pit mumbles.

"It's not!" Viridi says.

*They hear a beeping sound coming from kitchen which means that the dessert is done*

"I'll get it!" Viridi says running into the kitchen pulling out the Chocolate Souffle placing it at the table and getting out the Salad.

"Yay! Im starved!" Pit says walking into the kitchen and sitting down.

"Dig in!" Viridi says sitting down.

*Pit and Viridi eat while talking a little about there lives and stuff*

"Pit.." Viridi says.

"What?" Pit asks.

"I love you!" Viridi says grabbing Pit and dragging him up to her room.

"V- Viridi.. What are you doing?" Pit asks nervously.

"You'll see." Viridi says taking off her top revealing her big boobs that are hidden under her bra's.

"Viridi.." Pit starts only for Viridi to jump on him and start ripping his clothes off till he was only wearing his blue shorts.

"Viridi!" Pit says blushing.

"What?" Viridi says pulling off Pits underwear revealing his erect dick.

"Thats a big one!" Viridi says only to get pissed on.

"Oh your going to regret that!" Viridi says ripping off her bra's and pants and underwear..

"Oh my goddess." Pit mumbles.

"Now Pit FUCK MAWH!" Viridi bellows grabbing Pits dick and shoving it into her mouth.

"Oh mawh goddess!" Pit moans.

"Ready?" Viridi asks pulling his dick out of her mouth.

"Yah Shure." Pit says grabbing his dick and ramming into her as hard as possible.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAGHHH!" Viridi screamed tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Ow! My ears! You scream WAY WAY WAY to loud!" Pit said.

"JUST FUCK MEH!" Viridi says.

"Whatever." Pit says.

*Pit starts pumping in and out of Viridi*

"AAAAHHH." Viridi moans.

"Im gonna jizz!" Pit moans.

"DO IT!" Viridi says.

"Ok!" Pit says jizzing inside of Viridi.

"Ahh.. That was awesome." Pit says pulling out of her.

"Oh shit." Viridi says.

"What?" Pit asks.

"Im going to get pregenat." Viridi says.

"Oh shit indeed." Pit agrees.

"Heh. Saw your entire fuck lovebirds." A voice says.

"Who's there?!" Pit asks putting his Beam claws on and putting his clothes on. "Viridi hide!" Pit orders. "O- Ok.." Viridi says.

"It's me Pit." The voice says.

then out of the shadows comes Dark Pit.  
"Pitto! You were SPYING on us!?" Pit says.

"What did I say? I said I saw your ENTIRE fuck lovebirds!" Pitto repeats.

"You son of a BITCH!" Pit screams grabbing Dark Pit by the throat and slamming him into the wall.

"Th- Think A- about I- It.. I- Im you- your do- doppleganger i- if yo- you ki- kill m- me th- then y- your- basic- basicly ki- killing- y- your- yourself.." Pitto gasps.

"Ugh. He has a point. Why would I kill my own clone?" Pit questions himself only to be grabbed by Pitto and punched in the face.

"Why Pitto... Why?!" Pit says.

"Your the Pit stain! Ask yourself duplicate!" Pitto answers pulling a gun on Pit.

"What the fuck are you talking about?! Your the duplicate! Im the origanal!" Pit yells.

"I don't care! Im just a manifestion of your Dark side! So technically IM the origanal! Because im the origanal dark side of you!" Pitto argues.

"Yeah and im just the origanal because im Both the Light side and Dark side of myself!" Pit says.

"Shut it pitstain!" Pitto says.

"Fine!" Pit says.

"Look Pitstain I can let you live.. But for a cost!" Pitto says.

"What is that cost?" Pit asks.

"That you can get me a date with Phospora." Pitto says.

"Not going to happen!" Viridi chimes in. "She's already dating Arlon!" Viridi continues.

"Then I'll just kill Arlon and get the good side of Phospora." Dark Pit says.

"Whatever you rapist." Viridi says.

"SHUT UP ASSHOLE!" Pitto screams.

"Don't talk like that to my GIRLFRIEND YOU BITCH!" Pit screams charging at Pitto disarming him and pointing his pistol at him.

"Go ahead. Kill me." Pitto challenged.

"No." Pit said dropping the pistol.

"Leave here and I will get you a date with Phospora." Pit bargains.

"Don't leave and I will KILL Phospora." Pit says.

"NO!" Pitto and Viridi scream.

*Pit walks over to Viridi and whispers "Don't worry I would never kill her."*

*Viridi nods*  
"What you talking about?" Pitto asks.

"If we should agree to the deal." Pit lies.

(If Dark Pit reads this he is GOING to kill me..)

"Ok." Pitto says.

"Now Pitto since this author is nice you will get to fuck Phospora" Pit starts.

"Cool!" Pitto says.

"But I get to do this." Pit says.

"What?" Pitto asks.

"THIS IS SPAAARRRTTTAAA!" Pit says kicking Pitto down the pit of sparta. (Get it? Pit? pit? Pit the hole and Pit the angel)

"See ya next time!" Pit says going over to Viridi and french kissing her.

"No silly it's not the end of the chapter!" Viridi says.

"Oh." Pit says.

*Pitto flies out of the pit of sparta and face kicks Pit*  
"OW! What was that for?!" Pit yells.

"Stop whining are I will rename you to Pita." Pitto says.

"Can you even do that?" Pit asks.

"No. But I want to!" Pitto says flying away.

"Well he's gone." Pit says.

END OF CHAPTER 1.

Liked it? Hated it? REVIEW!

all comments accepted and appreciated! Thanks!

First 5 to read get a cookie are special order!

oh and eveytime I get 1 review I will update.

bye! :D

This fanfic was created by- ScarredWarrior15.


	2. Chapter 2

PitxViridi! (I hope this makes it onto the Piridi club on fanfiction.)  
Anywho this is rated M for strong sexual themes! You have been warned!

Chapter 2- (Palutena is still possessed so somewhat before the Ring Of Chaos... But still)

Pit shook his head wondering what he had gotten himself into.

"Pit?" Viridi asked.

"Yeah..?" Pit answered.

"Are you ok?" Viridi asked.

"Yes im ok." Pit answered.

"Alright dear." Viridi called.

Pit just sighed. He knew he had to deal with the problem. The problem being him getting a date for Pitto with Phospora. He knew how much his doppleganger wanted to have sex with Phospora but didnt want to kill anybody.

"How the hell am I supposed to get a date booked for Pitto when Arlon is already dating Phospora!" Pit screamed storming into the living room where Viridi was playing Xbox.

"I could help you know." Viridi said.

"Really?" Pit asked looking at her.

"Really." Viridi said looking at him.

"Viridi.. Your so pretty..." Pit said.

"And your so sexy.." Viridi said back.

"Comn!" Viridi said dragging Pit back to her room.

"Oh mawh goddess. We are really going to do this again?" Pit asked.

"Yes." Viridi said taking her clothes off. When Viridi finished getting naked she ripped Pits clothes off and they had sex. Pit again jizzing in her.

"Pit just so you know I dont think I can get pregenat. What me being a goddess and all." Viridi says.

"Oh." Pit says.

*Later*

"Damn where the hell is he?!" Pitto swears.

"If he wont get rid of Arlon..." Pitto mutters darkly.

"THEN I WILL!" Pitto yells taking off and heading for Arlon's moon fortress.

*Later at Arlon's moon fortress*  
"Hmm. Its quiet here." Pitto muttered as he walked in.

"Hey thats Arlon!" Pitto whispered seeing a faint shadow.

Pitto readied his bow pit a arrow on the string pulled the arrow back and shot Arlon through the neck.

"That takes care of that problem." Pitto said going over to Arlon's body and throwing him off the island"

(A/N in my fanfiction Arlon's Moon Fortress isnt on the moon it's in a place like skyworld but it's where Viridi lives.)

"Arlon?" Pitto heard a familer voice.

"Phospora!" Pitto mumbled hiding behind a stone column

"Arlon?" Phospora said again.

"Oh well." Phospora said walking back to her room.

"Good now's my chance!" Pitto muttered stepping behind Phospora shoving her into her room and locking the door.

"Im going to rape you Phospora." Pitto said.

"NO! VIRIDI!" Phospora screamed.

"QUIET PHOSPORA!" Pitto growled scratching Phospora on the cheek with his claws of darkness.

"Oww." Phospora muttered.

"GET ON THE BED!" Pitto yelled shoving Phospora onto the bed and ripping her clothes off.

"Nice bewbs" Pitto commented.

"Creep." Phospora muttered.

Pitto just sighed and took his clothes off revealing his erect dick.

"Oh god." Phospora said.

"Oh god is right!" Pitto said.

"Pitto?" Phospora asked.

"Yes..?" Pitto said.

"Why are you doing this..?" Phospora asked.

"Because I love you.." Pitto answered entering Phospora making her sigh.

"Pitto! Stop.. Please.. Im dating Arlon already.." Phospora pleaded.

"I killed Arlon." Pitto said.

"You son of a bitch!" Phospora screamed

"SHUT UP!" Pitto howled scratching Phospora across the face with his claw Of Darkness.

"Oww!" Phospora said.

"Shut it!" Pitto yelled.

"Why Pitto... Why?! I don't want to be pleasured by you... I want to be pleasured by Arlon.." Phospora begged.

"Didn't I tell you I killed Arlon?" Pitto asked pumping in and out.

"Yes. But I don't belive you!" Phospora yelled.

"Thats it." Pitto said slamming into Phospora so hard that blood streamed out like a waterfall making Phospora scream.

"Shut up!" Pitto yelled again scratching Phospora with his Claws Of Darkness.

"Get ready to be jizzed in!" Pitto said.

"NO PLEASE!" Phospora pleaded.

"To late!" Pitto said jizzing in her.

"At least I cant get preganet." Phospora said.

"Hah. Lucky you." Pitto says.

"Why? You gonna get pregenat?" Phospora asked mockingly only to get scratched again.

"That was AWESOME." Pitto said pulling out of her and reaching into his pocket and pulling out a knife.

"Wha- Pitto? What are you doi-" Phospora said.

"Ending you." Pitto said entering the knife into Phospora's throat.

Phospora felt her blood run cold and her heart stop. Then she saw the world go black.

"And thats the end of YOU!" Pitto said evily, grabbing her body and throwing it out the window.

"Aww shit." Pitto said as he thought of how Viridi would come back and see this.

"Wait. She lives with Pitstain." Pitto said aloud.

"Then I guess I have nothing to worry about." Pitto said laughing and flying away.

End Of chappie 2


End file.
